Together
by RachelR519
Summary: She wanted to find her birth parents. He was there every step of the way. /In which Austin and Ally meet Ally's biological parents, revealing a secret that had yet to be revealed in the process.


_So I got this idea for a one-shot and I knew I needed to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

"I need you to help me find my parents."

The sandwich that was halfway to his mouth remained in place, his mouth agape and taste buds ready for the delicious flavor of his meal. He slowly turned his head towards his girlfriend, who was patiently waiting for his response, arms crossed over her chest. He dropped the sandwich onto the plate, allowing crumbs to sprinkle onto the table. "Aren't they at home?"

"Wrong parents." Ally replied, moving to sit next to him. She stole his glass of water and sipped it, quenching her thirst.

Austin's eyes widened upon realization. "You mean..."

She nodded. "I want to find my birth parents."

Well, shit. He wasn't expecting that.

From the years that he had known her, the topic of her birth parents was always a sensitive subject. She had known she was adopted all her life, and she rarely ever mentioned the people that willingly decided to give her up as a baby. But now she wanted to know what they were thinking. She needed answers, and they were the only ones that could give it to her. Whether or not they wanted to give them to her, she didn't care. She deserved answers.

She would strangle it out of them if she had to.

Austin grasped her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "Babe, are you sure? I thought you never wanted to meet them."

"I don't. I didn't." She sighed and ran a hand down her face, frustration taking over. "I never wanted to meet them before, but lately, I can't get them out of my head. I don't know why, but I have been. I love my parents, the one's that raised me, but I need to know why my biological parents gave me up. I mean, was I not good enough for them? Did they hate me?"

Austin's facial features softened as he watched his beautiful girlfriend tear up, but unwilling to let her tears fall. He knew she was trying to hold herself together, because she would not cry over them. He couldn't blame her for wanting to search for her biological parents, though. If he were in her position, he would want answers just like she did. He would want to understand why he was given up. And he hoped that she would be there for him like he was for her.

"They didn't hate you, Als." He murmured, pulling her off the chair and allowing her to sit in his lap. His arms instinctively wound themselves around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. "They probably had their own reasoning as to why they gave you up. We shouldn't jump to conclusions, alright? And instead of focusing on why they did it, just be glad that you were adopted by a loving family. Your parents love you like you were their own, and that's all that matters."

Ally flashed him a weak smile and kissed his cheek, thanking him for his loving and kind words. She allowed a moment to pass before getting up and walking over to her purse, reaching in and pulling out a piece of paper. She handed it to her boyfriend of three years and watched as he read the information scrawled out on the sheet. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and she nodded.

"You already got their names?" He questioned, surprised.

She nodded again. "I talked to my parents last night about all this. They were obviously surprised by me wanting to meet them, but they understood. So they gave me their names."

He stared at the names, slightly smirking. "Hmm, John and Marie Hagger? I'm sorry, but I'm so glad your last name is not Hagger. Ally Hagger? Definitely doesn't have the same ring as Ally Dawson."

For the first time that day, Ally laughed.

Leave it to Austin to make her feel ten times better.

Xxx

"Yo, Dez, find anything yet?" Austin strolled into his best friend's room, his hopes high that Dez was able to find out where the Hagger's lived. Both he and Ally believed that their friend would be able to find her birth parents, and the blonde could only pray that he did.

"Yup." Was the immediate reply. He pulled out a chair and patted the cushion, motioning for Austin to sit. "They actually live here in Miami. John's a construction worker and Marie is a nurse. They've been married for twenty-seven years and they're both forty five. Apparently they got married right out of high school and had Ally when they were twenty-three. And uh, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

Dez noticeably winced. "They have two other kids."

His entire body tensed, and he mentally cursed. Out of all the things Dez could have told him, he definitely wasn't expecting it to be that. They had kids? It was obvious that they wanted a family, so why couldn't Ally be part of theirs?

Crap. Ally.

How was she going to react to this? She was already freaking out over actually meeting them, but would she want to now? Would this new information turn her away from the future meeting?

"How am I supposed to tell Ally this?" He murmured, running a hand through his hair. Dez shot him a sympathetic look but remained silent. "How the fuck could they give away Ally but have more kids? Who the hell does that?" Austin could feel his blood boiling, and if it weren't for Dez's parents in the next room, he would be yelling and punching the walls like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, bud." Dez placed a hand on Austin's shoulder. "I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear."

He sighed. "It's not your fault. I just wish I didn't have to tell Ally." He paused and stared at his ginger-haired friend. "How did you get all this information anyway?"

"I did a lot of...hacking."

Xxx

Relaying the information to his girlfriend was not the easiest thing to do, but it had to be done. But when she broke down, crying into his chest and screaming, he wished he could take it all back. It absolutely broke his heart to see her falling apart right in front of him. Wanting to see her biological parents was a hard enough thing to do, but finding out they had kids made it even harder. But she couldn't take back any of this. She wanted to meet them, confront them and ask them all the questions that were running through her head.

Which is why two days later, she stood in front of their door, hand in hand with Austin. She stared down at the welcome mat, her body trembling and her heart racing. He squeezed her hand in a comforting manner, but frowned when she didn't squeeze back. He was starting to think this wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe we should go home, Als. We can do this another day."

She shook her head, finally lifting her head to look at him. She couldn't back down, not when they were already here. "N-no. No, I'm fine. I can do this."

Nodding, he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. Slightly taken by surprise, it took her a few moments to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. His hands rubbed her sides soothingly, and he inhaled through his nose to prolong the kiss. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never get tired of her soft lips on his own.

"I'm right here, okay?" He murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She exhaled a shaky breath and raised her hand up, ringing the doorbell before she could change her mind.

It suddenly dawned on the brunette that she was about to meet her birth parents, and possibly their kids. She couldn't believe she had siblings. She had always wanted a brother or sister, but this was not how she pictured getting them. She tried to calm her soothing mind as the door opened, revealing a woman with the same hair and eye color as Ally. Her breath hitched as she noticed the similar facial features she had possessed.

"How can I help you?" The woman, her mother, questioned, a smile on her face.

If it weren't for Austin's soft nudge in the side, Ally would have remained frozen in place. "U-um, are you Marie Hagger?"

"I am. And you are?"

She glanced at Austin, who nodded in support, before turning back to Marie. "My names Ally Dawson. I-I'm your...daughter." She chewed on her bottom lip and watched as Marie completely froze, her eyes widening in panic and shock. Not even a moment later, she was calling for her husband, who ran towards his wife after hearing her frantic voice. Ally watched as Marie whispered in John's ear, most likely repeating the words she had just uttered a moment ago. Her biological father's eyes widened, and she gulped nervously. Before Austin could introduce himself and break the awkwardness, they were ushered inside the house. The older couple slipped into the kitchen, leaving Austin and Ally momentarily alone.

"How're you feeling?" Austin questioned, watching as Ally's leg bounced up and down nervously. She shrugged in response. Austin cupped her cheek and forced their eyes to connect. "You don't have to answer any of their questions, Als. And if you want to go, just let me know and we'll get out of here. We're here to get answers from them, not the other way around. You don't have to tell them anything." He emphasized the last word, staring deeply into her eyes.

Ally nodded and accepted a soft kiss on the forehead from her boyfriend, just as John and Marie entered the living room, sitting on the opposite couch. The next few minutes were spent just staring at one another, no one knowing how to start up the conversation. Until...

"Why did you do it?"

She had not expected to just blurt it out, and by the shocked looks on her 'parents' faces, they hadn't expected it either. They glanced at each other, and by the way they shifted uncomfortably, anyone could tell that they were nervous. "Y-you weren't a planned baby, Ally. We had just finished college, and we weren't ready."

"Really? Is that how you're starting this?" She glared at her birth mom. "Just because I wasn't planned doesn't mean you couldn't keep me."

John sipped on a glass of water, clearing his throat. "We understand that you're upset-"

"Upset? Upset isn't the right word I'd use in this situation." It took her entire being to not scream in this moment, and she clenched her hands, digging her nails into her skin. "I could have gone my entire life without knowing who my real parents were, but for some reason I wanted to meet you. Understand why you decided to give me up." She sucked in a breath, blinking to will away her tears. "I love the parents I have now, and I wouldn't trade them for the world." She glanced at a photo on the wall that contained four individuals, her parents and who she assumed were her siblings. One boy and one girl. "You decide to give me up, yet you have two kids. I will never understand that."

Marie's eyes filled with tears, and John squeezed her hand. "We're so sorry, Ally. Hurting you was never our intention. W-we just wanted to give you a good life, a happy life." A sob tore from her throat. "You have to believe us. We just wanted you to live the life you were meant to live."

"And not living with my biological parents is what you wanted?" She questioned, her voice cracking with each word. Austin pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "From the moment I found out I was adopted, I always wondered if I was just a terrible baby and that my parents hated me. But now I know the truth; They just didn't want me."

The older couple shook their heads furiously. "No, no! You have to believe us, Ally. We wanted you, but we were immature. There was no way we could raise a baby at twenty-three. We would do you more harm than good."

Ally nodded slowly, almost in a patronizing manner. "So anyone that has a baby at twenty-three is immature? What about twenty-two?"

 _Oh, shit,_ Austin thought.

The Hagger's stared at their daughter, not seeming to grasp what she was trying to tell them.

"I'm pregnant." Ally announced, not batting an eyelash. She ignored Austin's soft 'Oh, crap' and continued, ignoring her 'parents' shocked faces as well. "I'm twenty-two and having a baby, and I know it'll be hard, but that doesn't mean I'll be giving him or her up. I already love it so much, and nothing could make me give my child up." She stood up, extending her hand for Austin to take. "We're gonna go."

"Ally, please stay." Marie pleaded, getting to her feet. "Can't we talk more? We'll answer any question you have."

The brunette shook her head, moving towards the door. "I already got all the answers I needed." And without another word, the young couple was out the door. "Holy crap." She breathed out, leaning her back against Austin's car door. His hands found their way to her hips, and she smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry I told them."

"Don't apologize. I'm proud of you." He pecked her lips softly, his left hand moving towards her still flat stomach. "And just so you know, I already love this baby, too. I probably don't say it enough since it's only been a few weeks, but I do. I just hope I can be the best dad possible."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a tight hug. "You already are."

 _I hope you guys liked it! Review, favorite, and follow! I would love to know what you thought of it! Love you, guy!_


End file.
